Fallen feathers
by Doka Shibichan
Summary: Los muros vuelven a caer. Ante todo ese caos surge un joven con un misterioso poder, la nueva esperanza de la humanidad. En sus manos está procurar que el joven no caiga en malas manos, por lo que deberán ensuciar las suyas propias una vez más. Basado en la trama actual del manga de Shingeki no Kyojin
1. Prólogo

**¡Sorpresa! ¿Recordáis lo que os dije de una tercera parte de mi fic? Ha costado pero poco a poco iré actualizando con la visión del escuadrón de Reconocimiento mientras toda la historia de Shingeki iba pasando. Espero que no os aburra mucho porque muchas escenas serán interpretaciones de escenas ocurridas en el manga. Intentaré hacer hincapié en aquellas que no se desarrollaron mucho o fueron cortadas. Espero que os guste. Obviamente intentaré focalizar toda el fic hacia el ámbito levihan.**

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece al dolor de muelas que cada mes me da más ganas de matarlo.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Líquido, humeante y de un color negruzco parecido al petróleo. Incluso la densidad del fluido era similar. Asió la taza con cuidado y tomó un pequeño sorbo. Nauseabundo. Nunca pensó que diría aquello, pero el delicioso café que tomaba diariamente en la policía militar no tenía nada que envidiarle al que seguramente tomase el fantoche del monarca.

Suspiró profundamente y arrojó el líquido sobre las plantas que yacían frente a su ventana. Las yemas de sus dedos se deslizaron perezosamente por el astillado marco del ventanal. No hacía un día magnífico. Hacía un poco de calor y juraría que la humedad era algo asfixiante. El cristal aflijido reflejaba una mujer que pasaba de los treinta.

Sus ojos parecían eternamente cansados, unas pequeñas marcas azuladas maquillaban sus párpados. Restos de su eterno cansancio imbatible. Una lucha que nunca conseguiría ganar. El culpable de su pesadez aún reposaba sobre el escritorio. Una pila de más de cuarenta centímetros de grosor. Datos, datos y más datos que no servían para nada.

No importaba cuanto los repasase o cuanto luchase por ello, volvía siempre al mismo punto. Como si en una larga tira de Moëbius se encontrase. Recorriendo hasta la eternidad el mismo camino. Había conocimientos dentro de su cabeza que no habían salido aún a la luz pero, ¿para qué servían?

Para nada. Los últimos años de vida entre aquellas paredes andrajosas solo habían servido para confirmarle lo que ya sabía. Nada de lo que hiciese podría ampararla del futuro que les esperaba. La nada.

Tal vez consiguiese mantener la acomodada vida de aquellas personas durante un par de años más, los que su maltrecho cuerpo fuese capaz de aguantar. Pero eso no sería eterno. Había nacido bajo el yugo de la mortalidad. Tal vez, bajo el guarecido techo en el que se encontraba pudiese vivir hasta los ochenta o noventa años. Pero se negaba a dejar que su piel se volviese mustia y apagada.

Necesitaba que sus músculos entrenados por el intenso ejercicio se mantuviesen firmes y regios. Tumbarse en aquella incómoda cama sintiendo como sus tendones amenazaban con separarse de sus brazos era un pequeño precio a pagar solo con saber que estaba haciendo las cosas correctamente.

Sus mangas estaban arremangadas arrugando su camisa amarillenta. Sus antebrazos desnudos mostraban la última cicatriz hecha.

No era profunda, tan solo el fruto de un pequeño descuido con un espécimen a examinar. Pero aquel atento chico de cabello castaño había intervenido a tiempo para evitar que fuese más grave.

Sus ojos almendrados parpadearon con la luz del sol. La nube que hasta ahora lo tapaba escoraba perezosamente atacando su delicada vista. Era de día. Un aburrido día como cualquier otro.

Tedio, batalla, lucha, confrontación. Monotonía. Y más nada al acostarse. Pero, las evolucionadas células que formaban su cortéx cerebral no podían adivinar lo que haría aquel día distinto del anterior.

Tres educados golpes sobre el marco de la puerta. No cabía duda de quién era.

\- Pasa Moblit.

\- C-capitana – continuó sin abrir la puerta, hablando a través del otro lado de la misma – El comandante me ha pedido que venga a escoltarla para el reconocimiento de hoy. Quería asegurarse que no llegaba tarde.

\- Dame diez minutos y me reuniré con vosotros en la entrada.

Llevaba más de cuatro horas despierta. Aquellos últimos meses su capacidad de descanso había decrecido hasta límites insospechados, apenas rozando cuatro o cinco horas de descanso diarios. Aunque había otra persona que dormía aún menos que ella.

Alguien, cuyos ojos vidriosos la miraban con atención desde el otro lado de la habitación.

\- Va a ser un día sofocante – interrumpió su cantarina voz aquel doloroso silencio – No me apetece nada salir a esa estúpida misión. No vamos a conseguir nada dándole vueltas al muro María. Solamente soldados que caerán en vano para nada.

\- Son órdenes de arriba.

\- Órdenes, órdenes, órdenes. ¿Cuándo piensa Erwin de una vez rebelarse ante tantas órdenes absurdas? ¡Diariamente tenemos que presentar miles de informes acerca del más ínfimo detalle de nuestras misiones! ¿¡Acaso crees que lo leen?! ¡En absoluto!, probablemente gasto tinta inútilmente para que tengan algo con lo que poder limpiarse tras haber-

Más golpes en la puerta. Esta vez el tono era menos respetuoso. Una mano de mayor envergadura que golpeaba con más fuerza.

\- ¡Hanji, Erwin lleva llamándote más de media hora! No pueden salir sin tu equipo – la voz masculina parecía algo confiada. El tono bajó pero continuando siendo audible – Eso va también por tí, Levi.

\- Tché – fue su única respuesta.

Su montura habitual le esperaba justo dónde la había dejado la última vez. Fiel corcel que no se atrevía a dejar su puesto de vigilancia. La crin de su espalda parecía más suave que la última vez. Probablemente alguno de sus subordinados lo había cepillado con esmero. Parecía trabajo de aquella chica de cabellos cortos negro, era la más dedicada a aquellos asuntos.

Pasó su delgado pie por el estribo y se asió encima del caballo. Años atrás aquella montura de cuero le resultaba terriblemente incómoda. Pero tras años cabalgado había terminado acostumbrándose.

No era una misión nada especial. Meramente debían rodear aquellas rocas alineadas para comprobar una vez más que recuperar terreno era totalmente imposible. El comandante de la legión de reconocimiento había decidido elegir a sus mejores soldados para aparentar tranquilidad ante el gobierno.

Nada fuera de lo habitual. Ni demasiado emocionante. Pero al menos podría respirar algo de aire fresco. Quizás con suerte pudiese desviarse y buscar algún nuevo sujeto de experimentación.

El camino árido que arrastraban las pezuñas de su cabalgadura se desvanecía a su paso.

Una misión más. Órdenes, órdenes y más órdenes. Y al volver, nada.

Pero, no sabía cuán confundida estaba.

.

.

.

\- Capitana. Tenemos que volver con el resto del equipo. Ya nos hemos desviado demasiado. Apenas puedo divisar a nadie.

\- Si las coordenadas no fallan, en esta zona solían aparecerse bastantes espécimenes anormales. Pero apenas puedo divisar algunos normales, es realmente raro... ¿Acaso hay otra cosa que los atrae más y les hace ignorarnos?

\- Capitana, por favor...

\- Cuando hemos salido al exterior enseguida hemos entrado en combate pero por alguna extraña razón hoy parece extrañamente relajado como si no hubiesen percibido nuestra presencia, ¿cómo es eso posible? - aire salado, sofocante, raspando su garganta.

\- Capitana, por favor baje de ese árbol. Debemos reagruparnos.

Ignoró una vez más a su fiel subordinado. En la distancia podía atisbar a Erwin Smith en un improvisado escritorio debatiendo la zona a rastrear. Todo era tan calmado y silencioso que incluso él parecía especialmente molesto. Más allá, rodeando la zona, los vigías controlaban que ningún titán aprovechase la ocasión para atacarles.

Algo le escamaba. Seguía siendo demasiado raro. Y aquel aire salado seguía molestándole. Se apoyó sobre la corteza crujiente del tronco y buscó entre sus bolsillos una pequeña botellita con algo de agua. El agua potable que apenas conseguían al menos tenía mejor sabor que aquel café conseguido en los suburbios.

Dio un largo trago y dejó que el agua bajase por su garganta calmando su sed. Salado. Alejo el recipiente de sus labios mientras comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo. Los gritos de su subordinado alicientandola a bajar continuaban como un eco perdido entre aquella inmensa llanura.

Introdujo sus dedos en su boca y raspó el interior de su lengua. Cuando sus falanges estuvieron a la altura de sus ojos pudo observar unas pequeñas gotas rojizas que manchaban sus uñas. Zarandeó su cabeza hacia los lados, tal vez fuese solo una pequeña herida en la boca. En tal caso no sería nada preocupante. Tomó otro largo trago esperando que la herida sanase sola. Pero el intenso sabor a sal no desaparecía.

Esta vez escupió el agua sobre la madera de la rama sobre la que se suspendía.

\- ¡Capitana! ¡Debemos reunirnos con el comandante! ¡Baje por favor!

El mismo tizne rojizo, pero no provenía de su boca. Con cuidado vertió el agua de la diminuta botella comprobando su transparencia. ¿De dónde salían aquellas partículas de sangre? Era como si aquellas diminutas gotas estuviesen suspendidas en el cielo debido al ambiente húmedo y cargado. Pero corría una fina brisa que provenía desde la ciudad.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizó sus ganchos para balancearse y se precipitó al vacio aterrizando justo al lado del muchacho que gritaba angustiado. Sus botas adquirieron firmeza al tocar el suelo firme, y esa firmeza se trasladó a su espíritu. Algo pasaba.

\- Menos mal que ha bajado capitana. El comandante quiere que nos reunamos para dirigirnos hacia la puerta norte. Han dictaminado que esta zona está limpia y quieren que nos traslademos hacia la siguiente. He dejado su caballo en-

\- Moblit, allí, al suroeste. ¿Qué distrito es ese?

\- E-el distrito de Trost. Para qué-

\- ¿Sabes que planes había hoy para ese distrito?

\- El escuadrón 104 de recién graduados iba a hacer reconocimiento y mantenimiento de los muros. Tengo entendido que iban a ser asignados a algún grupo de la tropa estacionaria.

\- Puede que Rico esté a su cargo.

\- ¿La señorita Brzenska?

\- No es la primera vez que le encargan a ella que guíe a los recién graduados.

\- He oído hablar de ese escuadrón. Por lo que comentaba el comandante parecían especialmente prometedores. Incluso creo que los diez graduados más prometedores han demostrado unas habilidades excepcionales que no se veían desde... desde...

\- Desde que Levi entró a la legión de reconomiento – concluyó ella.

\- …..

\- Moblit, ¿notas la sal en el ambiente?

\- ¿Lo dice por la humedad que hay? Quizás es solo el sabor de la arena al ser removida. O quizás sea un retazo de los cañones de la ciudad. Si estaban de limpieza puede que algún fragmento se haya quedado impregnado en el aire.

\- No es eso – su mano se alojó en su barbilla para profundizar el pensamiento – Es un sabor conocido. Como a sangre.

\- ¿U-un ataque? P-pero si no hemos detectado a ningún-

\- Eso es lo que más me escama, llevamos horas aquí afuera y no he visto a ni un mísero titán en toda la mañana. Es de lo más extraño. Estamos rodeando el muro y no he visto ninguna alerta de peligro, pero es como si hubiese una masacre dentro de la ciudad.

\- ¿Titanes? De haber habido una alerta de titanes atacando el muro hubierámos sido alertados.

\- Eso creo. Pero, la última vez que el muro fue violado era debido a que un gran espécimen destruyó nuestras defensas. Desde que he notado el olor salado he vigilado hacia la ciudad en busca de él. Pero no he visto nada parecido.

\- T-tal vez se haya escondido.

\- Mide más de cincuenta metros, Moblit, ¿cómo va a escond- una ráfaga de pensamientos cubrió su sentido común – Desvanecido...

\- ¿Capitana?

\- Tengo que ir inmediatamente con Erwin.

\- ¡Capitana! Espere, ¡capitana!

.

.

.

Perfilaba el horizonte con su mirada como si no existiese. Desprecio en sus ojos hacia la lejanía. El infinito no existía. Nunca lo haría. Todo era finito y estaba determinado. Si ergía su brazo y lo levantaba hacia delante podría sostener todo aquello que desease.

El mundo era suyo, y pensaba cambiarlo desde dentro. En su mente laberínticos planes se entrelazaban sin cesar. ¿Iba todo según lo acordado o había variado sin que él se diese cuenta? ¿A quién más tendría que reclutar para que aquel cambio ocurriese? Para convertir lo infinito en posibilidad.

Años atrás había reclutado a la más poderosa de sus aliadas. Y, al mismo tiempo, la que menos caso le hacía, lo cual la hacía imprescindible. Importantes fuentes de información había obtenido gracias a su ayuda, así como el coraje y el valor necesario para no desistir en su lucha.

Ojos azulados y vacíos, una mirada que nunca decía nada y al mismo tiempo inspiraba confianza. Sus labios se fruncieron en un gesto de desagrado. De alguna extraña manera parecía que aquel terrible calor pasaba factura a su garganta. Como si estuviese aspirando sangre hervida.

\- El grupo de avanzadilla comprobad la zona este y conseguír víveres. Debemos aprovechar que la situación está calmada – ordenó a un muchacho de cabello castaño – En cuanto al equipo de escolta quiero que vayáis a reuniros con los que salieron de inspección territorial.

\- ¡Entendido comandante! - gritaron los líderes en señal de respeto.

Volvió hacia su extenso mapa. Coordenadas difusas y ya previamente vigiladas y reconstruidas. Necesitaba que el gobierno dejase avanzar a su equipo más allá de un par de kilómetros de la ciudad. Pero la última vez que se había permitido aquello, había terminado con la muerte de dos grandes miembros del ejército. Bajo extrañas y desconocidas circunstancias.

Tan solo sabía que aquella persona, cuya sangre compartía con él y a quién su viejo amigo Nile Hawk escondía, estaba relacionada. Lejos de todo el clima y la inestabilidad política de la capital, había otro extraño grupo de surgentes que se oponían a la vida en la capital. Y a la monarquía actual.

Pero, por mucho que intentaba indagar, todos los datos obtenidos se desvanecían antes de llegar a sus manos, como intentar atrapar el agua. Se escurrían de entre sus dedos. Incluso, aunque llegase, no podía asegurar que la información fuese fiable.

¿Cuántos más tendrían que morir para que pudiese comenzar a ver algo de cambio?

¿Cuántos habían muerto hasta entonces?

Sus manos viajaron hacia su frente y continuaron hacia su pelo peinándolo hacia atrás. Estaba especialmente cansado. Tras su última incursión debía volver a la ciudad a soportar todos aquellos ojos acusadores. Podía oír los gritos internos de las familias descompuestas por la guerra. Y cada vez se hacía más duro ignorar aquellos quejidos mentales.

Era como si le atravesasen la sien, culpándole. Si supieran que todos aquellos sacrificios eran los que les aseguraban la pequeña barra de pan en su mesa cada día no dudarían en apoyar más a aquellos que les defendían.

Años atrás eran vistos como suicidas con ganas de morir. Hasta que la caída del muro Maria les despertó de su ensueño. Durante unos años, parte de la ciudadanía consideraba a sus aliados como héroes. Cada año de graduados traía consigo nuevos soldados con ganas de representar a sus familias y queriendo brindarles honor.

Pero el clima interior comenzaba a reiniciarse a aquel punto anterior dónde la comodidad del interior les cegaba de la auténtica realidad. De la posibilidad de vivir en el exterior.

\- Levi, ¿dónde está Hanji? - se dirigió al pequeño hombre que pretendía ignorarle mientras limpiaba las hojas de sus espadas.

\- Tché, habrá salido a probar alguno de sus experimentos. Espero que limpie el estropicio cuando acabe.

\- Nifa, ¿dónde está tu capitana? - ignoró el comentario y se dirigió esta vez hacia la pequeña muchacha – La necesito aquí para planear la estrategia.

\- La capitana desapareció hace media hora para rastrear especímenes para capturar. El subcapitán fue tras ella para asegurarse que no excedía.

\- Erwin, deberías darle un descanso a la niñera de Hanji de vez en cuando. Ella puede cuidarse solita. No necesita esa escolta constante.

\- No le he ordenado que la escolte, él lo hace por iniciativa propia. Deberías dejar tus celos aparte, Levi.

\- ….

\- Además, si Moblit no fuese tras Hanji cada vez que ella desaparece, tardaría días volver. Hanji pierde la noción del tiempo cuando está centrada en sus experimentos.

\- ….

\- Aunque conozco a otra de sus niñeras que se escabuye a su habitación en plena noche. Eso me preocupa más que el hecho de que Moblit procure que su superior vuelva ilesa de sus misiones.

\- ¿Acaso eres tú el que siente celos de que Hanji no pase las noches contigo?

\- Si conozco bien a Hanji – sonrió con malicia – habrá pasado la noche hablando de algún dato antes no descubierto en su último espécimen capturado y habrá ignorado tus constantes súplicas de intimar.

\- Yo no le he suplicado nada. Ella me llamó para debatir datos. Solamente eso.

\- Datos, por supuesto. Deberíais ser más cautelosos. Es terriblemente tedioso ocultar todos vuestros encuentros. Cada vez me lo ponéis más difícil.

\- ….

\- Hace cuatro semanas hiciste llegar tarde a Hanji a una reunión con los altos cargos. Me costó mucho convencerles de que mi segunda al mano no era tan descuidada como parecía.

\- Teníamos que debatir una estrategia y salimos fuera de la ciudad a comprobar la estabilidad del terreno.

\- Ya veo. Agradecería que en el futuro vuestras "estrategias" no afecten a nuestro trabajo o me veré obligado a separar a vuestros equipos.

\- Haz lo que te de la gana. Voy a buscar a esa cuatro ojos para poder largarnos – tornó hacia un grupo de muchachos que descansaban junto a ellos - ¡Petra, prepara tu equipo, vienes conmigo!

\- ¡S-sí!

Apenas había alcanzado a terminar de colocarse su equipo cuando una humareda de polvo se aproximó con celeridad hacia su posición. Un fiero corcel cuyo jinete parecía desesperado por llegar hasta ellos.

Detrás suya, un chico de gesto angustiado corría desesperando intentando alcanzarla. La mujer indomable y que desaparecía durante horas en cada una de sus misiones, por primera vez, volvía de su propio pie sin necesidad de recordarle que debían reagruparse.

\- Bienvenida Hanji, es un milagro que te hayas acordado de nosotros – ironizó – necesito que cojas a dos o tres de tus hombres y traces un arco hacia esta dirección para-

\- ¡Aborta la misión, Erwin! Tenemos que volver a la capital – jadeó cansada por la intensa carrera - ¡Algo está pasando en el distrito de Trost!

\- Relájate Hanji y dime que ha pasado.

\- ¡He mandado a uno de mis hombres a comprobar la situación y aún no ha vuelto! ¡Tenemos que volver Erwin, tengo un mal presentimiento! Reúne a toda la tropa y dirígela al distrito de Trost inmediatamente.

\- ¡Hanji relájate y dime que es lo que-!

\- Erwin – atravesó su mirada con la de ella – Es como hace cinco años, el mismo sabor a sangre. Otra masacre. Han vuelto a atacar.

Sus ojos combatieron en silencio mientras intercambiaban información mentalmente. No hacía falta discutir acerca de que había sucedido. Recuerdos agolpaban su mente. Aquella mujer de cabello rubio siempre anudado en una larga trenza que le había cambiado la vida.

El principio y el fin de todo. Y luego nada. ¿Volvería a repetirse aquella catástrofe?

\- ¡Levi, coge a tus mejores hombres y ve con Hanji a ayudar en la ciudad! ¡Mandaré otro equipo preparado tras vosotros!

Antes de que pudiese terminar su frase ambos líderes ya había ensillado sus monturas y comenzaban a galopar de vuelta a la ciudad. Si enfocaba sus ojos, en aquella lejana muralla podía atisbar una pequeña muesca. Un hueco parecido a aquel que ya había aparecido antes y que había cambiado sus vidas para siempre.

Desgraciadamente, aquellos que estaban combatiendo a los titanes eran meros graduados cuyas inocentes y jóvenes vidas les serían arrebatadas sin ser capaces de terminar tan siquiera de formarse. Lo que no podía imaginar, es que aquel recodo de jóvenes reclutas, serían lo más valientes soldados que jamás habría imaginado.

Una nueva esperanza, un cambio de aires. Un muchacho con poderes misteriosos y otro enfoque jamás conocido de aquella situación. El futuro, el cambio, el devenir.

Y después, nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. Esperaré un tiempo para ver vuestras reacciones hacia este nuevo enfoque de la historia. Echaba mucho de menos escribir historias de acción.**

**Un saludo, ¡nos leemos!**


	2. El juicio

**Lamento la demora. Tengo que compaginar mi trabajo con actualizar ambos fanfic que tengo abiertos. También quiero ir haciendolo correlativo al manga, centrándome en las escenas en lás que más salen Hanji y Levi y queriendo añadir otras donde se entienda más su relación.**

**Disclaimer: Snk pertenece al hombre que juega con nuestros sentimientos mes tras mes.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En algún lugar de aquella inmensa habitación un grifo goteaba. Gota tras gota tras gota. No le extrañaba que el precario sistema de fontanería de aquel sitio tuviese lagunas. Pero no imaginaba que pudiese a molestarle tanto. Tal vez era tan solo el contexto de la situación el que le crispaba los nervios.

Horas atrás, habían irrumpido en la ciudad victoriosamente haciendose cargo de un joven adolescente con un poder increíble. El propio gobierno lo había considerado pese a ser la clave para que toda aquella masacre se detuviese momentáneamente y el número de bajas desistiera. Sus propios compañeros habían sido los que habían ayudado en su traslado y aún así, el gobierno, tan servicial como siempre, había decidido recluirlo en una prisión especial para él.

Entendía los riesgos de su misterioso poder y que toda precaución que tomasen era poca. Como si de un interrogatorio se tratase, algunos de los más altos miembros de su equipo se habían encargado de bajar a aquella oscura cárcel donde lo resguardaban para observarlo. Custodiado por varios de los más célebres soldados de la policía militar como si de un terrible criminal se tratase.

Reía en voz baja cuando recordaba los datos del acusado: un joven soldado recién licenciado en la milicia, 15 años. ¿Aquello consideraban una amenaza?

El joven había demostrado un extraño don para la batalla. Aunque poco común, según los informes, en mitad de toda aquella batalla, se había transformado en una enorme bestia similar a aquellas que les atacaban y había defendido la ciudad.

Recostada junto a él, dejaba que él acariciase sus cabellos con disimulo. Como si por casualidad sus falanges se viesen entrelazadas con los cabellos de ella. Si cualquier persona entrase no pensaría que había algo entre ellos dos. Solo que debido a un casual accidente sus dedos acariciaban su pequeña cabeza.

\- Tú lo viste, ¿verdad?

\- …...

\- No te hagas de rogar, estaba en tu zona. Erwin me dijo que tu fuiste quién lo rescató.

\- …...

\- ¿Cómo de grande era? Los informes dicen que medía alrededor de 15 metros, pero yo creo que era más grande. ¿Qué tipo de técnicas utilizaba en combate? ¿Se regeneraba como los otros? ¿Detectaste algún punto ciego en su técnica? ¿La transformación era prolongada o el tiempo de duración variaba según el tiempo transcurrido, yendo cada vez a menos? ¿Y el tiempo de regeneración?¿Detectaste algún cambio en su piel? ¿Alguna anomalía? ¿Parecía tener raciocinio? ¿Crees que podremos utilizarlo en la batalla? Hablé con Erwin para que me dejase experimentar con él pero el general no parecía muy dispuesto a dárnoslo tan fácilmente. Creo que lo quieren ejecut-

El suave rechinar de las bisagras de la puerta interrumpió su monólogo. Un hombre de aspecto cansado y esquivo irrumpió en la sala con un pequeño papel. No le hizo falta forzar la vista para entender que se trataba de una convocatoria a juicio.

El pequeño y joven muchacho sería juzgado frente a los principales cargos de todo el destacamento militar. Cada vez le asombraba más. ¿Realmente iban a iniciar una guerra por un chico a quién apenas le había cambiado la voz? ¿Tendrían el valor suficiente de ejecutar frente a la enorme ciudadanía a la única esperanza que habían encontrado para salir de aquellas murallas?

\- Levi – pronunció finalmente el hombre – Quiero que vengas conmigo y le eches un ojo al chico. Quiero tu opinión. Nos han dejado claro que podría ser peligroso. Pero eso no es lo que a mí me interesa. Quiero saber si tú podrías manejar con él en caso de ser necesario.

\- ¿Vas a requisarlo para nuestro batallón, Erwin?

\- No nos lo cederán tan fácilmente – inquirió – Necesito que dejes claro que no simpatizamos con él, y que debemos ser los encargados de evaluar su ofensiva militar y guiarla. No se me ocurre nadie mejor para demostrarlo.

\- …...

Deslizó con suavidad el pequeño papel lacrado con finos trazos de escritura hechos a mano. En ocasiones parecía que los soldados de más alto rango invertían más tiempo en desarrollar su habilidad con la pluma que con la espada. Hanji solía reír internamente ponderandose cuán fácil sería derribar a un general de la policía militar de rango mayor al suyo. Irónicamente, pese a su inmaculada caligrafía, poseían más faltas de ortografía y expresiones más toscas para expresarse que las que ella misma poseía.

Nunca se había considerado especialmente fuerte, pero dudaba que alguien que pasaba sus horas de trabajo jugando a las cartas y bebiendo pudiese derribarla. Esbozó una sonrisa de confidencialidad mientras pensaba en ese juicio. Sú única posibilidad de poder reclutar a ese muchacho especial.

\- Erwin, ¿de cuánto tiempo disponemos antes de que decidan ejecutarlo?

\- Si puedo distraerlos el tiempo suficiente, puede que poco más de un par de días. Como mucho una semana.

\- ¿Por qué tanta prisa? ¿¡Acaso quieren ocultarlo!? - mordió su labio con impaciencia. Reglas, jerarquía, y misterios. A pesar de haber pasado más de la mitad de su vida en aquel circuito de personas, nunca conseguía entender su modus operandi.

\- No tenemos tiempo, así que... Levi, ven conmigo.

\- ¿Vas a convertirme en la niñera de ese mocoso?

\- De hecho – tosió con fuerza – Voy a convertir a los 647 soldados de este batallón en sus niñeras personales.

.

.

.

Cuanto más se adentraba en aquellas catacumbas más claro le quedaba que el olor a moho no disminuía, y se sumaban otros olores que nunca antes había experimentado. Para su desgracia, el cuartel militar no había tenido la ocasión de utilizar sus calabozos muy a menudo. Solamente se utilizaban de vez en cuando para retener a algún preso menor que salía al cabo de pocas horas.

Las auténticas amenazas contra la corona eran silenciadas en algún triste y deconocido callejón de la capital. Lo hilarante de aquellos que ellos consideraban amenazas solían ser tristes y podres ciudadanos hambrientos que luchaban por poder comer algo al final del día.

Curiosamente, ahora aquellos polvorientos calabozos albergaban a otra amenaza. Conforme bajaba las escaleras podía notar la impaciencia del joven muchacho. Hacía escasas horas se había decidio finalmente su juicio. Solo tenían una opotunidad para que su poder no cayese en malas manos.

Resopló por última vez mientras descendía el último tramo de escaleras. Las rejas oxidadas albergaban a un joven y confuso chico. Parecía extrañado por toda la situación.

Antes de aproximarse a su celda lo contempló desde lejos. Su estructura ósea no parecía albergar una gran fuerza. Probablemente no fuese de los más fuertes entre los reclutas. La densidad muscular parecía constante debido al entrenamiento pero no especialmente llamativa.

Sin darse cuenta, no paraba de mirarlo. Era como un especimen inmaculado que aún no había pasado por su pequeño laboratorio. Examinó conciencudamente con sus ojos abiertos todos los centímetros de su cuerpo.

Una estatura y corpulencia similar a la suya. Espalda arqueada en señal de alerta. Y aquellos ojos determinados que parecían... ¿asustados? Parpadeó confusa sin entender. La miraba a ella con pavor en sus ojos. Intentando analizarlo con su mirada solo había conseguido asustarlo.

Suavizó sus expresiones. No convenía poner a aquel joven muchacho en su contra.

\- Encantada. Me llamo Hanji Zoe – articuló intentando relajarlo – Soy líder de escuadrón en el batallón de reconocimiento. He venido a escoltarte – añadió.

\- E-Eren Jaeger. ¿Escoltarme a dónde? ¿Dónde estoy?

\- Verás joven Jaeger – continuó mientras abría el cerrojo de la puerta – La milicia te ha considerado especialmente peligroso y ha decidido que se abra un expediente con tu nombre – su expresión se volvió más seria mientras recordaba toda aquella charla mañanera aludiendo la enorme necesidad de aquel juicio – En el mejor de los casos puede que te destinen a una lápida común – añadió en voz baja.

\- Yo... no se que me pasó – articuló el indeciso chico – E-estaba combatiendo junto a mis compañeros cuando pasó todo. N-no tenía ni idea... de este poder. No soy uno de ellos- sus palabras se interrumpieron por una extraña intromisión.

Un hombre que casi duplicaba su estatura se había agachado hacia él olisqueándole con sorna. Se alejó de él y sonrió con malicia como si hubiese detectado algo en él.

\- ¡Agh!- exclamó asustado.

\- Él es Mike Zakarius. Otro de los líderes de nuestro batallón. No te preocupes por él. Tiene esa manía. Suele oler a la gente y luego sonreír – añadió mientras lanzaba una mirada de desafío a su igual.

\- Aún así...

El equipo de exploración. Su gran sueño desde su más tierna infancia. Aquellos héroes que volvían malheridos tras cada ardua batalla intentando sacarlos de aquella enorme jaula que conformaban las murallas que supuestamente lo protegían. Siempre se había preguntado que clase de héroes conformarían los puestos más altos de aquel batallón.

Por ahora, una mujer de aspecto extrañamente andrógino que parecía esbozar una pasional sonrisa y que no invertía demasiado tiempo en escuchar sus constantes plegarias interrumpiendola de su charla continua. El otro hombre que había conocido parecía burlarse de él por algo que había detectado en su olor.

El más fuerte de la humanidad era un pequeño hombrecillo de aspecto serio y tajante. Probablemente no había espacio para bromas en su vida cotidiana. Y el jefe de todos ellos era un hombre misterioso que asentía mientras hablaba. ¿Qué otra clase de locos encontraría en aquel equipo?

Antes de que pudiese comprender nada sus pasos dieron contra una enorme puerta de roble custodiada por dos soldados armados. La sala de juicios.

La mujer de cabello recogido y gafas dio un paso atrás dando indicaciones e indicando que su camino se acababa allí. Abandonándole. Sonrió con parsimonia y cambió enseguida a una mirada seria y determinada que no había visto en los minutos que la había conocido.

\- Nuestros caminos se separan aquí, Eren. Buena suerte – añadió mientras cerraba las puertas tras ella – Espero que vuelvan a cruzarse pronto – añadió frente a ambas puertas ya cerradas.

Su enorme compañero se posó a su lado con pereza y la observó en silencio mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre la pared. Era como si estuviese rememorando aquel plan que había tramado horas antes.

Si a aquello se le podía llamar plan. Solamente era una mera muestra de que podían "controlar a aquel chico". Una mera muestra de fuerza del mejor de sus soldados. Para que,en caso de ser necesario, podrían abatirlo sin problemas.

Su compañero aún continuaba en la misma posición tras cerrar aquellas enormes puertas parecía pensativo.

\- Dime Mike, ¿olía como un humano o como un titán?

\- La verdad es que... como ninguno de los dos.

\- ¿Y a qué venía aquella sonrisa?

\- Verás, me recordó a cuando conocí a Levi. Un chico muy duro y serio, pero sin embargo...

\- ¿Sin embargo?

\- Digamos – sonrió de nuevo hacia su aliada – que hasta que no llegaste tú, Levi no se convirtió en un hombre de verdad.

.

.

.

Se esforzaba intensamente por no bostezar durante todo el juicio. Parecía que querían rememorar todas y cada una de las leyes que habían sido catalogadas anteriormente. Muchas de ellas ni siquiera estaban asociadas al joven Eren Jaeger. Pero parecía una mera excusa para convertir aquel juicio en algo mucho más tedioso.

Giro la cara hacia un lado tapándose tras su superior para dejar escapar un ligero bostezo.

\- Ten paciencia. Nos están probando con esto – articuló aquel hombre que tanta confusión había causado en ella.

A lo largo de todos los años que los conocía. La practica totalidad de su vida, Erwin Smith, era cada día más misterioso y más sorprendente para ella. Cuánto más lo conocía, menos tenía la impresión de saber nada sobre él.

Sus ojos vidriosos parecían fijos en otro lado de la sala. No miraba hacia el centro, donde el recluso estaba encadenado. Parecía estar fijamente mirando a los ojos de otro de los comandantes militares. Como si mandase notas mentales sin pestañear.

Algo en su expresión cambió. Y su rostro se relajó más. Finalmente habían llegado a enumerar los delitos de los que se inculpaba a aquel adolescente. Hanji giró la vista a su alrededor. El plan estaba en marcha.

El chico se alzó desde su posición y comenzó a culparles de todo aquello. Era inevitable reirse ante su discurso, proclamandose a sí mismo como un rebelde, un luchador. Muchos de los allí presentes nunca habían salido de las murallas. Apenas habían batallado. Dedicaban su vida a vivir sin apenas preocupaciones. _Mediocres vidas, _soltó una risita en voz baja ocultándose tras su superior.

En algún lugar de la sala, una escopeta se apostilló apuntándole. El final de su discurso ya había llegado y la propia milicia tomaba su desición. Erwin hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y concentró su mirada en el chico.

Antes de que pudiese fijar la vista en él, el pequeño hombrecillo saltó desde su posición y se colocó justo al lado del acusado. Erwin se mostró aún más impasible cuando el muchacho recibió la primera patada.

Un diente salió despedido con fuerza de la boca del chaval, aterrizando a sus pies. Ni se inmutó ante tremenda demostración de fuerza.

El resto de asistentes parecían henchidos de impresión ante aquellos golpes. Algunos parecían contenerse en detenerlo. Otros giraban la cabeza intentando no ver como el rostro de aquel chico se volvía cada vez más demacrado con cada golpe. Irónicamente, era lo mismo que hacían con el resto de la sociedad.

Sus ojos encontraron a su compañero Mike, parecía tener un pie adelantado dispuesto a irrumpir aquella salvaje demostración de poder. Pero estaba constantemente interrumpido por el brazo de Erwin que se mantenía extendido delante de él. Impidéndole moverse.

Rivaille asestó otra patada al chico y se levantó para hablar.

\- La mejor disciplina es el dolor – articuló fríamente sin mirar siquiera al agredido – He aquí un ejemplo que necesita disciplina. Pronto va a recibir su primera lección.

Más golpes, sangre, y tos seca. En algún lugar de la sala, el constante martilleo del juez intentaba detener aquella sangrienta ejecución. Pero aquel sonido hueco no llegaba a los oídos de ninguno de los presentes.

En la sala reinaba un silencio intranquilo, solo interrumpido por los constantes jadeos del adolescente. Así como su tos entrecortada. Eren Jaeger tosió una vez más con fuerza y escupió otra oleada de sangre.

\- ¡Pare soldado Rivaille! - interrumpió la ronca voz de Nile Hawk, comandante de la policía militar – No es necesaria tanta violencia. ¿Qué ocurriría si activa su poder de titán y se transforma?

\- Tché. Hace unos instantes vosotros queríais colgarlo del cuello y ahora teméis que una pocas heridas hagan que os destruya. Irónico – sujetó el cabello del chico con fuerza como si lo fuese a arrancar – Aquel informe decretaba que cuando se transformó derrotó a veinte titanes con las manos desnudas. Y vosotros queréis ejecutarlo. Tché, que desperdicio de poder.

\- …..

Erwin Smith, que hasta entonces había permanecido impasible mientras contemplaba la escena interrumpió alzando su brazo y dirigiendose al juez Dacklay.

\- Marshall. Me parece que el poder de Eren es aún demasiado misterioso para nosotros. Asimismo sería una pena derrochar esa habilidad bajo la mira de un rifle... - voz tenue y apagada, reclamando la atención de todos sin alzar la voz – Creo que ha quedado claro que en caso de issurreción seríamos capaces de controlarlo. Por ello pido que el joven Jaeger se destine al cuerpo de exploración. Yo mismo me encargaré de que su poder sea utilizado para una buena causa.

\- Comandante Smith – carraspeó – Lo que me pide es muy complicado. Espero que sepa lo que supone reclamar la custodia del chaval. Deberá responder ante todas las acciones del mismo.

\- Descuide general. Lo haré.

El clamor inundó la sala mientras voces confusas reclamaban su cabeza. Rivaille se alejó de la escena sin mirar atrás mientras dos soldados de su equipo desataban las cadenas del muchacho. Hanji volvió a mirar a los ojos de aquel misterioso hombre. Brillaban pese a no haber ninguna fuente de iluminación a su alrededor. Aquello solo significaba una cosa.

Victoria.

.

.

.

\- Ha sido demasiado exagerado. No era necesario que fueses tan drástico.

\- …

\- Con los primeros golpes ya ha quedado claro que podías controlarlo. Pero te has pasado. Necesitamos que el chico confíe en nosotros. No que nos tema. ¿Sabes lo que va a costar ahora que él deje de temernos?

\- …..

\- Y por otra parte, a pesar de que ya se te había dado la órden de detenerte, no lo hiciste. ¿Acaso pretendías exhibirte? Ya sabemos lo fuerte que eres...

\- …...

El comandante giró su cabeza para contemplar la discusión de sus dos subordinados en un rincón de la habitación. Debido a la extensa y ardua relación que los amparaba,ver a la capitana Zoe regañando al soldado más poderoso de la humanidad era como presenciar a una esposa regañando a su marido por llegar borracho a casa.

Antes, cualquier otro que se hubiera atrevido a llevarle la contraria terminaría con sus huesos en una tumba. Pero, curiosamente, aquella mujer que sobresalía ligeramente la estatura del mismo se bastaba y se sobraba para controlarlo y redimirlo. Sonrío con aprobación mientras los ignoraba y se dirigía al joven muchacho.

Cadenas fuera. Pero sus muñecas aún permanecían descoloridas por el óxido de éstas. Manchando los delicados huesos de sus muñecas. Examinaba sin comprender la habitación que se había destinado para introducirlo a aquella tropa llena de suicidas y soñadores.

Las marcas de golpes en su cara comenzaban a menguar. Como si poseyese un extraordinario poder de regeneración. Sus enormes ojos color esmeralda encontraron los de su futuro superior. Algo en su mirada le inspiraba una inmensa frialdad. Pero, ¿acaso era posible?

\- Encantado de conocerte, Eren. Soy el comandante Smith. A partir de ahora pertenecerás a mi equipo. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien.

\- ….. E-encantado – balbuceó sin apenas fuerza en su voz.

\- Lamento lo ocurrido durante el juicio. Pero espero que comprendas que era necesario para salvarte. Era la única manera que teníamos de tenerte en nuestro bando.

\- C-claro señor – balbuceó de nuevo.

La figura del agresor cruzó la habitación hasta sentarse justo al lado del joven muchacho que temblaba con impaciencia. Cruzó sus piernas y miró con parsimonia hacia él.

\- Dime Eren, ¿me odias?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Siento que el capítulo haya sido tan corto. Intentaré hacer el próximo más largo. Espero que os haya gustado y lo continuaré en breve.**

**¡Nos leemos!**


	3. Estrategia

**¡Actualicé! ¿Os gusta la sorpresa? Pues no os demoro más, seguid leyendo y dadme ánimos. Estas semanas en mi trabajo son agotadoras T.T**

**Disclaimer: querido sr. Isayama, hagamos un trato, usted se queda con los millones de snk y yo con los derechos, ¿ok?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Miró fijamente sus muñecas. Estaban finamente decoradas con unas líneas que las recorrían en toda su extensión. Marcas de ataduras y forcejeos. Acarició dichas marcas con algo de pesar mientras rememoraba cada noche que había pasado en aquel sótano.

Por seguridad, era todo lo que le aclaraban. Cada día, noche tras noche, al caer los últimos rayos de sol, una chica de cabellos del mismo color que el atardecer le acompañaba hasta aquellas rejas. Entraba con él y le colocaba los cierres con fuerza. Podía ver la culpabilidad en sus ojos. Pero sabía que como soldado no podía tener compasión por él.

A los ojos de aquella pequeña mujer, él, Eren Jaeger solo era un joven adolescente que había sido confundido con un asesino sanguinario. Debía ser recluido y custodiado de aquella manera por miedo a una repentina transformación.

Las delicadas esmeraldas que apenas brillaban en sus cuencas oculares continuaron su recorrido hasta el delicado trozo de piel entre su pulgar y su índice. Marcas de dientes. Los suyos. Apenas hacía unas pocas horas que habían realizado el último experimento sin éxito.

Un pozo de unos veinte metros de profundidad. El lugar ídoneo para el experimento. Recordaba el sabor de su propia sangre agriándo su paladar. Pero no había humo. Ni aquella sensación de calor que inundaba su cuerpo al transformarse. Ni tan siquiera podía percibir un mínimo cambio en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué no funcionaba?

Se levantó con pesadez y se encaminó hacia aquel lavabo improvisado dónde la intimidad brillaba por su ausencia. Un pequeño y diminuto espejo cubierto de polvo y hollín. En una de sus esquinas se apreciaba una mueca generada por haber sido golpeado en alguna ocasión. Probablemente su anterior inquilino no soportaba mirar su aspecto en aquella superficie reflectante.

Enredó su puño en la manga de su camisa y limpió con suavidad un pequeño trozo. Un chico desconocido para él le miraba con fijeza. Ojos verdes, cabello castaño oscuro y un estado aparentemente cansado con ojeras marcadas. La piel se craquelaba debido al sudor.

Con su dedo abrió su mandíbula tirando de su piel hacia afuera, podía contemplar su blanquecina dentatura. Uno, dos, tres... Comenzó a contar diente tras diente. Diecisiete, dieciocho,...Estaban todos. No faltaba ni uno. Recordaba perfectamente el dolor en aquel juicio al recibir aquella patada. Recordaba sentir su diente salir disparado de su boca.

El sabor de su sangre. Tantear con su lengua el espacio que había dejado aquel diente caído. Pero ahora...había vuelto. Como si nunca se hubiese ido. Al igual que el resto de sus heridas, como si nunca hubiese recibido aquellos golpes. Se pellizcaba continuamente para asegurarse que no era un sueño lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Que no despertaría en aquel prado de color verde oliva junto con aquellas dos personas que siempre le habían acompañado.

¿Era un sueño o era real?

Aquella marca de dientes en su mano, seguía allí, grabada con fuerza. Mientras que las marcas de sus muñecas comenzaban a desaparecer, a pesar de que minutos atrás, aquellas ataduras las presionaban. Ahora, desaparecían. Pero aquella medía luna no, como si le culpase por no ser capaz de transformarse.

O quizás para recordarle, que no era un humano nunca más. Que todas aquellos flashback que sufría le indicaban que había perdido toda su humanidad tiempo atrás y que nunca más la recuperaría. O quizás... que era un arma irrompible. Irrompible por la acción humana. O quizás...

\- Solo yo puedo dañarme a mí mismo... - susurró.

\- O aquellos que comparten tu poder – comentó una voz cantarina trás él.

Se giró subítamente para encontrar a aquel pequeño hombre al que veía día tras día en aquellas últimas semanas. Una mirada inexpugnable y fría, como siempre. No parecía muy agradecido de visitar aquella mazmorra. _Tal vez por el moho y la suciedad, _pensó.

A su izquierda se encontraba aquella mujer que en ocasiones le hacía dudar de su género. Cada minuto que pasaba temía que comenzase a hablar sin parar. Aún le dolía la cabeza tras su última charla científica donde pudo repasar los tres años de entrenamiento con la milicia.

La ciencia no era su fuerte, y muchos de los conceptos que ella expresaba con tanto interés se salían de su comprensión.

En aquellos instantes le recibía con una ligera carpeta llena de papeles que seguramente nunca comprendería. Apenas atistababa a ver algunos dibujos. Algunos de él mismo y de su transformación. No podía verse a sí mismo cuando estaba transformado, pero el hecho de poder verse a sí mismo a través de aquellos dibujos...era aterrador.

\- ¿Te sientes con ánimos hoy Eren?

\- N-no lo sé. Ayer no lo conseguí.

\- No importa. Ayer es ayer, hoy es hoy. ¿Qué te parece si intentamos forzar una situación de peligro? Erwin no ha dado su visto bueno, pero creo que si te encuentras en peligro tal vez tus poderes...

\- Un momento – interrumpió el pequeño hombre – Dijiste que Erwin había dado la orden.

\- Bueno, realmente no se opuso. Solo dijo que era arriesgado y que no debíamos llegar a ese nivel de violencia pero-

\- ¿V-violencia? - sonó aterrado.

\- Nada de lo que debas preocuparte. Pensé que podríamos encerrarte en una cabaña y prender fuego... Tal vez la falta de oxígeno haga que tu cerebro envíe ondas a tu sangre, lo cual generaría una corriente de adrenalina y podría facilitar tu transformación en pos de tu supervivencia.

\- …...

\- No he entendido nada, cuatro-ojos.

\- Oh, venga, es muy sencillo. Si se encuentra en peligro, su organismo le protegerá.

\- ¿Y para eso vas a gasearlo?

\- No exageres, solo es un poco de humo.

\- Tche. Terminarás incendiando todo el bosque solo por probar una teoría. No pienso dar orden a mi escuadrón para montar ese circo tuyo. Habla con Erwin.

\- P-pero...

\- Vamos Eren, irás a entrenar con Erd. No pienso dejar que pierdas el tiempo mientras Hanji idea nuevas maneras de convertir mi sede en una pocilga.

.

.

.

Olor a tinta. Tan fuerte que penetraba con demasiada fuerza sus fosas nasales. Tal vez llevaba demasiado tiempo leyendo aquellos documentos y la tinta con la que se habían escrito comenzaba a evaporarse y perdía su frescura. Si se concentraba podía borrar algunas de las letras al pasar el pulgar sobre ellas.

Apenas habían sido escritos hace unas horas pero le obligaban a leerlos, firmarlos y aceptarlos. Ninguna de las palabras que estaban entrelazadas en aquellos lienzos tenía ningún sentido. Frases que se contradecían. Contextos inconexos. Y una larga lista de nombres de personas que carecían de interés para él.

Toc, toc. La madera de la puerta crujió ante aquellos gruesos nudillos. Las bisagras oxidadas se movieron dejaron entrar a un hombre de gran estatura portando una bandeja consigo.

\- Pensé que tal vez querrías un té. Como sigas leyendo toda esa mierda burocrática se te caeran los ojos. Deberías descansar de vez en cuando.

\- Descansar – se frotó los ojos mientras apartaba los ojos de aquella mesa – Ya podré descansar cuando muera.

\- No creo que a Helenka le gustase oír eso de tí – añadió sin pudor mientras se asomaba por la ventana.

\- ….

A pesar de los años que llevaba en aquel puesto, se había negado rotundamente a modificar la ubicación de su despacho tras las continuas reformas del edificio. En ningún otro lugar de aquel sitio se apreciaba aquel lúgubre y macabro jardín. Donde una pequeña flor que se mantenía impasible ante el paso del tiempo, aún conservaba aquel dorado color, similar al de los cabellos de la propietaria que le representaba.

\- Hanji y Levi han salido a entrenar con el joven Jaeger. Creo que planean comprobar su grado de lealtad en caso de sacarlo a alguna instrucción a campo.

\- Ya veo... Será interesante si el resultado es positivo – viró su vista hacia el amasijo de papeles – Mike, ¿qué sabes de los nuevos licenciados? He oído que son bastante prometedores.

\- Shadis dice que son un atajo de inútiles confiados y estúpidos.

\- Si él ha dicho eso es porque son bastante buenos.

\- Por esa sonrisa deduzco que estás pensando en que nuevos títeres mandarás a cruzar un campo de minas por tí, ¿no? Tienen piernas largas, seguro que podrán andar bastantes metros antes de caer fulminados.

\- Comienzas a hablar como Levi y Hanji.

\- Quizás últimamente paso demasiado tiempo con ellos.

\- No pareces especialmente ofendido por ser uno de mis títeres – exclamó aquella sonrisa impenetrable y misteriora. Siempre escondida bajo sus profundos ojos azules.

\- Desgraciadamente te conozco desde hace tanto tiempo que he terminado acostumbrandome a tu manera de tratar a la gente. Creo que desde aquella mujer no te he visto tener un mínimo de interés por ninguno de tus soldados. Has cambiado, Erwin.

\- Hace tiempo que dejé de ser aquel recluta confiado que creía que podría mantener su humanidad mientras se enfrentaba a las altas esferas...

\- No obstante...

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aún hay una persona a quién buscas tras cada expedición para asegurarte que ha sobrevivido un día más.

\- ….

La conversación terminó con un encuentro de miradas donde no era necesario hablar. El cansado comandante bajó su vista una vez más a aquella pila de documentos sin rellenar. Palabras sin sentido. Frases contradictorias. Y párrafos inconexos.

La puerta de su despacho se cerró de nuevo dejándole solo en aquel inmenso espacio. El aire comenzó a viciarse poco a poco debido al encerramiento. Olor a serrín, barniz y un ligero toque tóxico del producto de limpieza.

El polvo se amontonaba sobre el escritorio atenuando el color caoba de la madera. Los rayos de sol que se filtraban por la ventana dejaban entrever finas partículas de piel muerta y tierra. Comenzaba a marearse. Quizás por haber permanecido demasiado tiempo sentado allí la sangre comenzaba a agolparse en sus extremidades y apenas llegaba a su cerebro.

Desentumeció los músculos y se levantó de aquella silla. Sus pasos comenzaron a guiarle hacia una salida al exterior. Aquella responsable de iluminar la estancia sin necesidad de encender ni un mísero candil. Pasó con cuidado su mano por el marco de la ventana. Comprobando su robustez. Una fina capa de cristal le separaba de aquellos rayos que parecían tan agradables cuando rozaban su piel...

La tentación le pudo y comenzó a abrirla poco a poco, dejando que la brisa se escapase y meciese los mechones de su cabello que comenzaban a despeinarse. Aguzó el oído hacia afuera, prácticamente sacando la cabeza en su totalidad.

A apenas pocos metros un grupo de soldados recogían tras sus quehaceres diarios. Varios murmullos y voces en voz baja que hacían recuento de armamento y suministros. Pero una voz destacaba entre todas aquellas. Con un tono activo y atronador. Probablemente aquella voz sería oída a la perfección en varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Era una sonora voz femenina que parecía enteramente desilusionada tras ser interrumpida de su tarea por la susurrante súplica de un soldado. Como si estuviese ofendida por tener que abandonar aquello que estaba haciendo para volver al barracón a contemplar el moho de la pared de su vieja habitación. Fuera lo que fuese que estuviese haciendo, parecía más interesante que cualquier cosa que estuviese en sus aposentos.

Una pequeña sonrisa escapó de sus labios reconociendo a la portadora de aquella voz. Enseguida frunció los labios recordando las últimas palabras de su segundo al mando. Ella era especial y siempre lo había sido. No obstante, ¿era ella consciente de lo que suponía su mera presencia en aquel intríncado plan?

Reposó su barbilla sobre su mano mientras resoplaba con tristeza admirando el jardín inerte e inmutable. O, así se forzaba a pensar. Porque, a pesar del continuo esfuerzo y trabajo de sus subordinados por mantener aquellas flores vivas, comenzaban a marchitarse.

.

.

.

\- Pareces cansado.

Colocó la pequeña taza a su derecha mientras se sentaba a su lado. Solo era un joven muchacho de apenas quince años y era obligado a trabajar al ritmo de un adulto que duplicaba su edad. El chico olisqueó aquel café con timidez mientras se relamía con gusto.

Un fino aroma a canela penetraba sus fosas nasales. Por primera vez en aquel día podía relajarse con tranquilidad. Contempló con cautela al chico mientras daba largas bocanadas del humo que salía del recipiente. Asintió al ver que el color de sus mejillas mejoraba tras comenzar a beber.

\- Se que puede ser difícil al principio. A todos nos costó adaptarnos a este estilo de vida tan frenético. El entrenamiento de la milicia es bastante relajado comparado con los entrenamientos del capitán. Por esa razón, suelen dejar un tiempo de transición antes de formar escuadrones con los nuevos reclutas. Aunque tú, …. claro...Eres especial.

\- Especial...

Días atrás, tras tantos días de atronadoras pruebas. Sin éxito. Tras todo aquel esfuerzo, consigió transformarse. Por el motivo más absurdo e incoherente que pudiese pensar: agarrar una cuchara antes de que tocase el suelo. En aquel momento, su incapacidad de controlar sus impulsos puso a sus propios compañeros en su contra.

Solo para ser reprendidos por su superior por perder la calma. Se sentía mal, y culpable. Realmente no podía controlarlo. Pero aquel pequeño hombre había reprendido a sus mejores soldados por actuar como tales y defenderle de una amenaza.

Aquella misma noche, para demostrar la nueva confianza que habían decidido depositar en él, aquellos cuatro jóvenes mordieron con fuerza sus manos para dejar aquella misma media luna que él tenía en la suya.

Y aún conservaban aquella muesca. Las pequeñas manos de Petra Ral postraban una hilera de incisiones hechas por sus propios dientes. Como si de una medalla se tratase. Pero solo era la muestra de lo patético que era.

\- N-no es necesario que te preocupes por mí. Lamento ser una carga... De veras me gustaría poder ayudar como quisiera...

\- Oh, venga Eren. No dramatices. No te preocupes. Todo llegará. Aunque el capitán pueda parecer hosco y no muestre alegría tras los progresos que hacemos, en el fondo él está agradecido de que avancemos. Solamente es poco hablador.

\- Conoces bien al capitán, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que perteneces a su escuadrón?

\- U-unos cuatro años. Quizás un poquito menos. Aunque el capitán decidió que mis compañeros y yo formasemos parte de su escuadrón antes de formarnos oficialmente...

\- ¿Formaros oficialmente? ¿Por qué se tardó tanto?

\- …... - parecía que le costaba hablar de aquello – Hace cinco años, cuando cayeron las murallas se reorganizó el ejército. Quizás no seas muy consciente de esto, pero... todo cambió bastante y temían que hubiese una revuelta si se formaban equipos de combate tan...efectivos.

\- ¿Y por qué cambiaron de idea?

\- E-el comandante Smith puede ser muy convincente. Él habló en nombre de sus tres subordinados más allegados y defendió la necesidad de un cuerpo de élite entrenado por ellos... En combate, es necesario poseer soldados que podamos... seguir adelante.

Quizás él era demasiado tiempo para entender que aquel hombre había defendido que ellos no fuesen meros peones en aquel enorme tablero de ajedrez. Que necesitaba que alcanzasen un rango mayor para poder usarlos a su costa. O quizás, el hecho de permitirles entrenar junto al capitán Levi era la manera de mantenerlo a él bajo completo y absoluto dominio.

Fuera cual fuese la respuesta real, ella solo sabía que todo aquello que había conocido en aquellos años bajo las órdenes de aquel hombres no podría salir jamás de sus labios. Todos aquellos secretos que no guardaban sentido para ella. Como si se hubiese saltado un capítulo de un libro.

Incluso su bello cuerpo antes inmaculado comenzaba a poseer las horribles y espantosas cicatrices que la hacían ser un soldado. Heridas que jamás pensó que se haría e incluso algunas de las que jamás se curaría. Al inclinarse hacia delante para servir al joven muchacho sintió un pequeño roce metálico junto a su clavícula. Aquella pequeña y ovalada pieza de metal que Auruo le regalase de broma hace años.

Letras desgastadas y tachadas por el mismo, intentando esconder la verdad oculta al descubrir aquel hallazgo.

En ocasiones se preguntaba si de verdad ellos habían abandonado todo aquello. O tal vez solo fingían ante todo el mundo. De ser lo segundo, posiblemente serían los mayores actores que jamás había conocido. Aunque, no le extrañaba. El hombre que les dirigía día tras días a aquel mar de sangre, parecía el mejor actor de todos.

\- De todas formas, Eren, ¿estás contento de estar en nuestro escuadrón? Quizás hubieses preferido uno de retaguardia y no avanzadilla... Suelen dejarnos bastante a descubierto cuando salimos a campo...

\- N-no. ¡En absoluto! Siempre he admirado al capitán Levi. S-siempre soñé con trabajar bajo sus órdenes. Para mí es un auténtico sueño. A-aunque sea por... "ser especial" - murmuró con tristeza. Finas esmeraldas que parecían cada vez más pesadas y a punto de caerse del perfecto engarzamiento en aquella esfera blanquecina.

\- …... - sonrió intentando compadecerlo sin mucho éxito. Acarició con la dulzura de una madre la base de su mano y procedió a un tono más íntimo - ¿Estás cómodo aquí?

\- Las cadenas no son muy acogedoras, p-pero entiendo la necesidad de usarlas...

\- Quiero decir, que si estás cómodo con nosotros. Tal vez eches de menos a tus amigos. Tus viejos compañeros. Tus padres.

\- Mi madre murió cuando cayó el muro años atrás – omitió dato alguno sobre su padre – Mis amigos... estarán bien. Ellos son más duros que yo.

\- ¿Tienes muchos amigos?

\- No soy muy popular entre los chicos. Pero hay dos cabezotas que siempre me han acompañado en mis aventuras. También se unieron a mí cuando entré en la milicia. Supongo que son lo que más me importa en este mundo. Seguramente Armin estará ahora leyendo a escondidas en el barracón. Solía hacerlo a menudo. Y Mikasa probablemente habrá salido a correr un rato ya que...

\- ¿Mikasa? Parece nombre de chica.

\- Es una chica – confundido sin entender la insinuación.

\- Una chica...

\- Acabo de decírtelo.

\- Es tú... ¿amiga especial?

\- ¿Especial? Mikasa no tiene poderes. Bueno, sí, es muy fuerte, pero dudo que pueda convertirse en un titán. Aunque es casi tan rápida y eficaz con el capitán.

\- ¡No, idiota! - alzó la voz sin querer, se percató al instante y volvió a bajar el tono – Quiero decir que si es algo más que una amiga... Si... has vivido con ella algo más "íntimo" - tal vez se propasase en su afán por conocer que clase de oscuras intenciones tendría aquel chico de inocente apariencia. Pero con Erd y Gunther apenas podía hablar de aquellos temas; siempre volvían a lo mismo: _Eres tú la que parece tener "una relación íntima" con el señorito Bossard, _solían decirle con petulancia.

\- Vivido... - como si rememorase algo su cara pareció captar algo – Ya comprendo a que te refieres. Sí, hemos vivido mucho tiempo juntos. Mikasa solía dormir en mi habitación conmigo.

\- …. - tal vez no fuese tan inocente como aparentaba – Woah, quizás soy algo anticuada pero me parece increíble ese paso. Y-yo... a mí me costaría hacerlo.

\- ¿Dar un paso? ¿Pasear? No suelo pasear mucho con Mikasa. Suele regañarme y no es agradable.

\- No deberías esquivarla para pasear. A las chicas hay que tratarlas bien, especialmente si son novias.

\- ¿Novia? ¿Quién?

\- Mikasa.

\- Mikasa no es mi novia, es mi hermana.

\- …...¿Qué?

\- Mis padres la acogieron cuando asesinaron a sus padres – la chica parecía decepcionada, ¿tal vez había entendido mal sus palabras?

\- …... - ojalá comenzase a llover de pronto para interrumir aquel incómodo momento – O-olvidemos esta conversación, ¿de acuerdo? - finalizó avergonzada.

\- De acuerdo – asintió sin comprender nada.

\- He tenido suerte que ni Erd ni Gunther estuviesen aquí o me martirizarían hasta agotarme.

\- Ah, sí. Es agradable ver que entre vosotros habéis establecidos lazos. Cuando entré al ejército estaba un poco cegado por la sed de sangre, pero he tenido compañeros muy simpáticos y ha sido divertido.

\- Espero que con nosotros también te diviertas. Y si Erd o Gunther te molestan dímelo y les daré una paliza. Y si es Auruo, lo enterraré en algún lugar lejano.

\- Oh, g-gracias.

El joven Jaeger pareció algo confundido por aquella extraña complicidad. La sonrisa de la chica fue interrumida por dos caminantes que atravesaban el pasillo contiguo al salón princial. Reinó el silencio otorgándoles privacidad a los viandantes.

Uno de ellos parecía arrastrar los pies con cansancio, en apariencia levemente apoyado junto a su compañero quien parecía andar con más cautela y arrojo. El sonido de las suelas al chocar contra el suelo comenzó a disminuir mientras subían las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación más alejada. La del soldado de mayor rango en aquel sitio.

\- P-parece que el capitán ha regresado. Debo bajarte a las mazmorras Eren, es tarde...

Anduvieron todo aquel camino en silencio. Petra parecía querer ignorar que el capitán había vuelto acompañado y en ningún momento había oído la puerta de su habitación abrirse de nuevo. Su huesped aún no se había ido. Tal vez era alguno de sus compañeros heridos mientras entrenaban.

Cuando el frío metal comenzo a cubrir sus muñecas y notaba que ella debía de irse hizo un amago para retenerla.

\- ¿Quién...?

\- No creo que sea necesario que nos preguntemos eso, Eren.

\- ¿Era la señorita Hanji?

\- …...

\- Los capitanes son alucinantes, siempre trabajando hasta tarde por nuestra supervivencia.

\- …...

En aquellos momentos le sorprendía la inocencia de aquel chico. Ajeno a todo lo que realmente ocurría. Nadie sabía que ocurría en aquellos encuentros nocturnos esporádicos. Solo silencio entre ellos dos. Tal vez, aquellas breves horas era cuando se dejaban llevar por su condición humana y perder aquella frialdad que les caracterizaba como líderes.

¿Cuántos meses hacía desde que había oído los pasos de Hanji siguiendo a Levi a las tres de la mañana?

.

.

.

\- Es una broma.

\- Vaya, envejecer te ha agriado el carácter Hanji, antes mis planes te parecían bastante efectivos y letales.

\- Y lo siguen siendo, pero esto son solo meras conjeturas. ¿Realmente quieres probar esto?

\- Quiero despejar mis dudas. Por eso saldremos en unos días. Si resulta que mis deducciones son erróneas podremos seguir adelante y comprobar el sitio que dice el muchacho.

\- Es absurdo, Erwin. ¿Cómo vas a llevarlo sin llamar la atención?

\- Al contrario, quiero llamar la atención. Si alguien más sabe lo de ese chico quiero detectarlo lo antes posible. No podemos arriesgar a perder un bien tan preciado ahora mismo.

\- …... Y nosotros somos tus cebos.

\- Vosotros no cumpliréis ese papel.

\- Ah, ¿no? ¿Y para qué quieres que vaya a tu festival de marionetas? Otras veces que hemos ido a simples incursiones para recuperar terreno no hemos necesitado tanto personal. Es más, se ha desestimado hasta la presencia de Levi. Para comprobar si van tras Eren no necesitas reclutar tanto personal. Muestralo en la plaza pública e irás más rápido.

\- ¿Y si... nuestro enemigo fuese más grande de lo que pensamos? En una plaza concurrida de gente es fácil esconderse, pero en un sitio abierto...

\- ….. No puedes defender a Eren en pleno valle, Erwin. ¿Acaso te da igual si lo matan? Acabas de decir que es un bien preciado. ¿Vas a contradecirte?

\- En absoluto. Eren va a estar camuflado.

\- ¿Camuflado? No hace falta ser muy avispado para darse cuenta que su forma de titán es bastante llamativa y distinta de los otros.

\- No pretendo que se transforme, eso sería bastante engorroso de ocultar y Dacklay se opondría viralmente. No me apetece volver a reunirme con la policía militar para ello.

\- Entonces, ¿cómo? Si van tras él será fácil reconocerle. Es un adolescente rodeado de viejos decrépitos como nosotros.

\- Hanji, ¿acaso esconderías una rosa en un campo de margaritas?

\- Espero que esto si que sea una broma. ¿Vas a usar a los recién licenciados para tu plan?

\- Una roca en mitad de cientos de ellas al fin y al cabo sigue siendo una roca.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bueno, este capítulo fue un poco más largo que el anterior. Lamento ir obviando escenas del manga, pero no quiero repetir lo que ya se ha escrito. Como bien dije, yo quiero escribir la versión de los altos comandos del cuerpo de exploración.**

**Lamento si tardé mucho en actualizar pero no tengo mucho tiempo. El próximo será de Bitter tea, lo prometo. Un saludo. Nos leemos.**


End file.
